Talk:Karkat Vantas
Sollux and Karkat Okay I really would like it if people stopped editing out that Sollux and Karkat are best friends under relationships. It was stated in his conversation with Gamzee so its pretty canon. 21:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) cG's identity I have a feeling that cG is really...Andrew Hussie. Not the Andrew in our world, but the one in Homestuck that writes the adventures of the Midnight Crew. It would explain why John (with his old username one the trolls annoyed) was in the intermission in the Midnight Crew story. Andrew is annoying John and Jade by arguing with them on pester chum and making fun of them in his comic.Koolkevk 18:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I have a similar suspicion about the forum user carcinoGeneticist from the MSPA forums - that this person is in fact Andrew Hussie, and is posting specific messages from the cG character in order to incorporate him into the story. 18:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The MSPA cG has recently been asked to stop posting in character, but allowed to keep the name. He is probably not Andrew Hussie, as Hussie was one of the ones who asked him this. Or it might be the most shocking twist yet. We just have to wait and see.--DukeLions 03:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Pretty sure the kid on the computer screen is carcinoGenetisist.Kool Cat 22:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The article and its infobox seem to disagree on the level of grammar present in cG's messages. Aryst0krat 22:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) @Chunky12345: Nice catch on the hammer/sickle relation! Croove55 04:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Dear forum-cg: Please stop editing your fucking "I am a homestuck character. It's me." line into this article. No one gives a shit you obnoxious idiot. Candelabra 23:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of your view on this issue, please don't be vicious. Raging, angry posts are less likely to convert anyone to your POV. As for the issue itself, the interjection is relevant because that particular section refers to the forum-cG, as opposed to the in-game-cG. He is not the character. It is also for comedic effect, which is definitely appreciated (see Pumpkin). Also, in my dream i am the hoemstuk charictar. its me QuigleyQ 00:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, could someone link me to the scene where we see CG's room/habitated area? I've tried to find it but I haven't had any luck so far. Here it is: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003255 GruffyBears 14:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Enemies? The more we see of these trolls, the less they seem like enemies. I think we should change their category to "Undetermined", since that seems to make more sense since the GrimAuxiliatrix/Rose and CarcinoGeneticist/John conversations. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 16:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Undetermined sounds fair.DukeLions 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) they were just claimed to be friendly.MrChemyCal 23:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, I said they are FRIENDLY. Rude albeit, but GOOD.MrChemyCal 00:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) grammar Someone pointed this out already up there, but there is a discrepancy on the page. The article says his grammar is less than perfect, but the text under typing quirk by his picture said perfect grammar. I am more inclined to feel that his grammer is fine except for the caps, but if someone more knowledgable than me could verify and change this I think it would be appreciated by more people than me. Thanks. 15:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. Changed both to "near-perfect", because I think he was lax about his grammar at some points. Also, don't feel that you aren't "qualified" to edit information! If you see something you know/think is wrong, go ahead and correct it. You'll end up doing much more good than harm, and the bad edits are easily fixed.Croove55 17:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Psyche'd Act 4 finale In the latest update, the one where John re-enacts the scene, at one point, CG is staring at the screen, with a look of almost loathing towards john's recent activities. I'm not exactly able to upload images to the wiki, mostly out of laziness, but I think a screencap of that look would be a good image for this page. Maybe just to show CG's feelings toward John. If anyone agrees with me, could they upload that image for me? --DoomZero 23:39, May 26, 2010 Name So how long is it going to be before we switch out his trolltag for his real name? Majutsukai 06:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I'm just hoping that AH does this for all 12 trolls (i.e. names them) because otherwise the troll articles on this wiki will have no standards Pcp 09:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Theme? I happen to think his theme is 'Crustacean'. Sonically, it fits him better, in my opinion, and Showdown would be his STRIFE theme, as seen on this page. Could we perhaps have both on the page? I don't pretend to know anything about wiki standards or whatver, but Showdown is imo not his theme. Just sayin'. Zombamafo 17:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Also, the wiki standard is pretty much to just edit a page when you think you're in the right and you don't think there'll be any debate over it. --Pigbuster 03:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wonderful. Thank you for the clarification, kind sir. Zombamafo 07:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Blood color (not rainbow) (Red) I'm just gonna squash this one right here and now: Karkat does not literally have rainbow blood; it's just a visual metaphor for "you don't get to know what color Karkat's blood is yet". Majutsukai 08:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ...Do we need additional proof, guys? Here, have your additional proof. Majutsukai 19:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It appears to be red. I don't see what the big deal is. 01:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) An Interesting Note Probably not worthy of mention, but I thought I'd bring it up anyway. How much Karkat associates with people seems to affect their punishment from the curse to date. Let me demonstrate my findings (minus the death of luscii seeing as we all know about that): Karkat Vantas - He is Karkat - Possibly the most miserable troll on the planet. Also, a crazy mutant freak. Oh, and Terezi uglified his abode. Then he blew a hole in it. Sollux Captor - Seen to have much association with Karkat. Possibly switching between redrom and blackrom? - He's dead. He's highly mentally unstable. He killed his redrom partner. He spent much of the game unconscious, after accidentally slicing his treasured Hive in half. Eridan Ampora - Known to have much contact with Karkat. Possible ashen quadrant? - Massive relationship difficulties. Failure at all his aspirations. Lots of emotional conflict. Kind of an ass. Gamzee Makara - Seen to have much contact with Karkat. "Worst best friend ever". - Highly mentally disturbed. Terezi Pyrope - Much team related contact. - Blind. Grew up without a lusus. Vriska Serket - Much bothering. Some team related contact assumed. - Half blinded. Lost an arm. Terrible luck. Kanaya Maryam - Some meddling. Some team related contact assumed. - Relationship difficulties. Tavros Nitram - Some team related contact assumed. - He can't walk. Equius Zahhak - No known contact. - Romantic success! Nepeta Leijon - No known contact. - Apparently fairly stress free life. Feferi Peixes - No known contact. - Prospect future ruler. Aradia Megido - No known contact. - She's a ghost robot. How much cooler can it get? (While she is dead, I consider this to be related to Solluxs' part of the curse, not her own. She is still relatively unaffected) Hope this amused someone. Dylan Bobson 23:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, but I believe Karkat blew up his house before Terezi painted it. Equius did not have romantic success in my opinion, he programmed a robot to love him. (and Karkat thinks Equius is a bigger asshole than he, so Karkat had to talk for him to get that impression.) Nepeta likes Karkat on her wall, and they totally talked and he called her mentally handicapped. Feferi has no one to rule, and Aradia is dead. Also, I would think it safe to assume they all have talked to each other before seeing as they are in each others trollian. HOWEVER, i did find it amusing, and I think frankly knowing Karkat is just plain unlucky. So for that I agree with you. Loverdesang 5:35 August 24, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify, Aradia destroyed the chip, so... yeah, the kiss was entirely of her own volition. Majutsukai 09:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see it amused someone! I'll do my best to clarify how I viewed these points of failure you came up with: "Karkat blew up his house before Terezi painted it" - Um, yeah, I think you might be right. My bad. "Equius did not have romantic success in my opinion, he programmed a robot to love him" - While I agree with you (Majutskais' point aside), it is still a success from his perspective, which I guess is the part that counts? Also, he can program robots to love him. How awesome is that? =P "Nepeta likes Karkat on her wall, and they totally talked and he called her mentally handicapped" - Yeah, I kinda forgot about that conversation, I have to admit. I simply assumed they hadn't had much contact, seeing as Nepeta is fairly shy due to her feelings for him, and he thinks she's mentally handicapped, so therefore the effects of their conversation is as little as the death of her Lusus. She was still the one I was least happy with in my theory though. "Feferi has no one to rule" - The prophecy seems to state otherwise. I'm still of the opinion that there is a happy ending for the trolls, and thus she will have people to rule eventually. "Aradia is dead" - I guess. But she doesn't seem too bothered about it. And it's made her ability to hear the dead better, so possibly has also improved her telekinesis too. She's benefited a lot from death (as opposed to Sollux, who does not seem overly happy about being dead right now). It's actually one of the things I felt supported my theory best. Her death seems to affect Sollux badly, while being great for her. "they all have talked to each other before seeing as they are in each others trollian" - I assumed this. I put down any past contact to be the cause of the Luscii deaths in this instance. It was basically a cop-out so I could explain two difficult variables by using them to cancel each other out. Yeeeeah, it's a biproduct of being a lazy science student. "HOWEVER, i did find it amusing" - This wasn't one of the points, I just wanted to gloat that I can amuse people. =P Hope that clarifies where I'm coming from! I'll try to ease up on the text walls a little in future.Dylan Bobson 14:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Karkat's Trollationship with Future Jade should be listed, or at least speculated. Future Karkat is having day dreams about Jade making out with her dead, half-dog, ghost self. This is probably a hint at the relationship Karkat has with Future Jade. His personality has changed dramatically, in the past couple of updates and it's probably as a result of contacting Future Jade. ________________________________________________________________________________ No. All it shows is that he is possibly attracted to her, which was hinted at earlier allready. Anything about a relationship (in a romantic way) would be complete speculation, since we don't know how future Jade feels about Karkat. So the article is fine as it is (it just mentions that he seems to have developped red feelings for ade in the future at the time I am writing this). 13:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Karkat and Kanaya Is there a possibility they were moirails? Or just good friends? Nimryel 19:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say they were just deep into this troll disease called friendship. Moirallegiance implies that one troll acts as a pacifier towards the other's dangerous attitude, and Karkat doesn't seem to be really dangerous to anyone; troublesome, maybe, and mainly for himself. If anything, he'd need auspisticizing in his relationships with his past/future selves. :Damn, I miss when troll relationships were a big part of the picture. --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 19:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Vriska and Kanaya were moirails. So it's unlikley that Karkat and Kanaya were Moirails. On the other hand Kanaya dumped Vriska as a Moirail so it's possible that they got involved after entry into the medium. Although unlikley imo, and definetly speculation. It's, however, confirmed that they were close friends, so I think we should stick the way it's written on the article atm. BitterLime 19:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I concur, friendship it is then. Nimryel 20:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::When Andrew introduced the quadrants, he showed that Kanaya and Vriska are in a continual matespritship and kismesis cycle, as well as Kanaya's auspiticing Vriska and Tavros. It's pretty much everything except maorails... just to point it out! 16:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Wrong. Vriska and Kanaya were shifting between "hearts" and "diamonds" in that diagram you are talking about, to signify that they are Moirails but Kanaya wants more (Matespritship)...so your sentence would be right if you switch Kismesis with Moirails 16:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::...Diamond means Moirails. It's spades for Kismesis, silly. Karkat as auspistice to Team Adorabloodthirsty Was Karat an auspistice to all of the other trolls after the Scratch? The trolls agreed that his desperate attempts at leadership were the only thing keeping them cooperating, and trolls tend to interpret every relationship as a romance. He managed to be his own kismesis and a friend to John, so it wouldn't have been beyond him. 07:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The Tumor The words cancer and tumor dont sound relative to anyone? Maybe he and Jade produce The Tumor that will somehow get to the core of Skaia. Obviously just a specullation but it would be nice to get ahead of Andrew for a while even if its in forms of redherrings. Me instead of I On the wiki page, it says he uses me instead of I. But I've reread several of his conversations, and he seems to use I fine. Where exactly does he use Me instead of I? 10:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Insani you people are boring, Righteous Leggings What's with the Righteous Leggings references? I don't get that. Someone write about that. 11:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) People are assuming it's an allusion to the whole retarded "Pantskat" thing. They're jumping the gun, because it's unlikely that a stupid artistic inconsistency is going to become relevant. Subrosian 15:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) TYPING SYNTAX. As of the most recent updates, I've noticed that there's a previously unseen facet of Karkat's speaking/typing syntax, evidenced in page 6256: ROSE: Can you please come? ROSE: Between the two of us, you with your inexplicably heretofore unmentioned phosphorescence, and I with my nigh-reflective traffic cone orange sun-sari, the meteor should never be too dark. KARKAT: (sollux, oh my god is it me or is everybody already just fucking hitting on each other left and right? oh god i can't take sweeps of this shit, don't leave me alone here, please don't) SOLLUX: ehehehehe. Is it safe to say that Karkat goes full-lowercase when whispering? Or should we wait for more confirmation? -Hoarfrost 08:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It appears that Terezi does the same; perhaps it's a facet of allcaps communication? 23:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Dead God Tier Just going to put this here - There are two possibilities to explain the Dead God Tier Karkat that I can see. 1) Somehow later Karkat goes God Tier and later dies or 2) In one of the doomed timelines Karkat actually succeed in going God Tier, however when Aradiabot went back she left him in the doomed timeline to cease existing. The Light6 02:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait but he didn't look dead so is he dead? His eyes weren't all white, they were regular. Chezrush 03:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they are. That was a doomed Karkat, one that managed to Ascend. Look again. Per Ankh 03:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hmmm Hussie seems to be messing with us. I snipped a picture of Nepeta and Karkat alive and now there eyes are white. How odd. Chezrush 03:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ly4kynz4gO1qa1bzzo1_500.gif and http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ly4kynz4gO1qa1bzzo2_500.gif. It was most likely just an error that he quickly corrected rather than him messing with us, of course given it's appearance it could be either way. The Light6 03:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : In one of the pans in that flash it shows Karkat's God Tier pants being a different color from the sprite. Just throwing that out there. It's just my nitpicking though. Majora 787 23:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Little fact about his red blood The other day I found a picture that had colors that had no longer existed, one of them being Red Dye #3, due to it's carcinogenic properties. Red Dye #3 was often used to color those candy red cherries that go on top of sundaes, along with other sweet treats. Perhaps this was an inspiration for Karkat's blood color? 04:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow, really? Cool. experimentalDeity 05:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) We need to add it to the trivia section. It seems cool. I am the wizard its me 00:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Quote Guys. Who changed the quote. Why would you change the quote. It was a great quote. - 174.63.120.168 :Quotes get changed for characters all the time as new ones become available. The Light6 23:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) No really. This quote is lame. Someone change it back. No. Deal with it. I actually like the one we have now. Also sign your name with the sig button or use the tildes (aka ~ ~ ~ ~without spaces) --I am the wizard its me 00:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Fuck you I will figure it out on my own then. Okay. I really don't care. I have bigger fish to fry than this one. --I am the wizard its me 00:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I found this quote, dont know if it's been used on the wiki before. It's on page 5771 and goes as: CG: SHE'D BE DOING ME A MAJOR PERSONAL SOLID BY MAKING AT LEAST SOME ATTEMPT TO GET HERSELF OFF. Storm980 07:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 :Also Anon, don't impersonate people, also you can't change it, quote changing is locked for anons. The Light6 00:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : More wordplay Just a point, could the handle carcinoGeneticist, in addition to being a play on carcinogenesis, also refer to the thing where he gives Bilious Slick cancer by neglecting a key gene sequence? 11:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : Also I recommend rereading the 4th paragraph at the introduction of this page, we already acknowledge that it is the case. - The Light6 (talk) 12:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Age? So since the three years have passed, Karkat should be around 15-16 earth years, yes? Could someone confirm what his age should be now? (In sweeps and years) 06:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Well we'd have to know how much time exactly they spent in their session. 06:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) About hours from the start of their session till the moment they almost get the ultimate reward. The Mysterious Countdown tells us they spent another 10 hours and 25 minutes hiding in their veil. 610 hours 25 minutes. Since Karkat's 600 hours is probably an estimate I'd simply go for 612 hours in total. So once they arrive in the new session Karkat will be 612 hours + 3 years older compared to when he was introduced. He was introduced on his birthday, so the 612 hours aren't enough to make a significant difference. So he was 6 sweeps /13 years and once they arrive he will be 7.4 (roughly) sweeps /16 years. Last time we saw him he was about 15. 07:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) It's been confirmed they traveled three years now. Does that make him 16 years (7.4 sweeps)?? 06:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's only confirmed they're in the third year. He isn't 16 years old until he gets to the A2 session. 07:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Not exactly, he turned 13 at the beinging of Hivebent and the session lasted a month, he would turn 16 about a month before reaching the A2 session and the latest update is putting them at around 3 hours (according to Karkat) until they finally reach it. So yes, Karkat is 16. - The Light6 (talk) 08:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) God tier wings It says both here and on God tier that Karkat's dead god tier self has no wings. I think it might be worth mentioning, though, that the artwork for does give him wings, however presumably not-canon they are. -- 17:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Name Origin It is also worth noting that Karkat is the name of a village in Afganistan. 19:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Should we add Karkats realations with himself? This sounds strange when first stated but what I'm asking is should we state Karkats relations with past and future him? He seems to be the only charachter where it is applicable to say he even has a relation with himself besides Dave. The3rdplayer (talk) 04:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :We could, in theory? I'm not sure it would have enough content to constitute a subsection, past "He is very hostile and antagonistic towards his past and future selves", but if you want to write it up then go for it! 08:33, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Heres how the relations line up. With past Karkat hes reprimanding himself for his stupidity and reconsidering his actions. For future Karkat he (current Karkat) thinks hes a jerk because hes always reprimanding him for what hes done in the past. How the relation ship works changes based on which position current Karkat is taking on the matter time wise. Anyone haev anything else to add to this? The3rdplayer (talk) 22:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Nothing I can think of, go ahead and add it. 04:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Pesterlogs The pesterlogs on this page are in quite the sorry state. A6I1 especially is missing a lot of chats. Can someone double-check at least the A6 ones? 20:22, December 17, 2013 (UTC)